greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Mongul II
History Origin Mongul II and his twin sister Mongal were born twins on the planet Debstam IV. Mongul's son, also named Mongul, appeared to assist and train Superman, in preparation for the arrival of Imperiex. He appeared to have been killed later, but returned during Infinite Crisis after learning from Despero that the Justice League had apparently been destroyed. His intention was to loot their Watchtower headquarters but he ended up fighting Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. During the fight, he declared he would take Batman's skull for his throne. He was almost killed by Wonder Woman before escaping via a working teleporter. The teleportation transported him to Earth, to menace Hal Jordan, the newly returned Green Lantern, by using the Black Mercy on him and Green Arrow. In the meantime, he sought his sister, Mongal, to settle family squabbles. The heroes broke free and used a teleporter to transport Mongul and Mongal to their home planet. Stating family to be a weakness, Mongul punched off Mongal's head. thumb|right|Mongul Recruited|200px Sinestro Corps Mongul received a Yellow power ring after breaking a dying Sinestro Corps member's neck. Mongul began tracking Sinestro Corps rings, and offered the inductees a choice: to serve him or die. He removed the ring from each one who refused, and gained an extra five rings. He attacked Arisia and Sodam Yat with Black Mercy plants, and took them prisoner. He used his ring to send thousands of Black Mercy seeds, which he had genetically engineered to bring the victims' greatest fears to life, instead of their dreams, to several unsuspecting planets. In a confrontation with several members of the Green Lantern Corps, Mongul lost an arm, and was defeated when the fly-like Lantern Bzzd flew through his eye, and he was thrown down to the Black Mercy's planet. There, he was buried in soil, being used as food by the Black Mercys. Mongul escaped this seemingly grotesque fate and made his way into outer space. En route to Sector 1114, he encountered two alien newlyweds, murdering one named Kered Riam. This incident inspired Kered's widow Miri to join the Star Sapphires. thumb|left|Mongul defeats Arkillo|175px Though imprisoned by the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro was aware of what Mongul was attempting to do, and planned to deal with the upstart himself. Mongul then ventured to the xenophopic planet, Daxam, easily destroying its military forces by himself. Once he conquered the planet, he sent out a beacon for all Sinestro Corps members to rally there. Once he had assembled the corps, he pronounced himself the new leader of the Sinestro Corps. However, the drill sergent Arkillo disagreed, stating that he didn't remember seeing Mongul in the battle with the Green Lanterns on Earth. Mongul and Arkillo brawled over who had the right to lead the Sinestro Corps. The duel was violent and brutal with Mongul ending up the victor. He tore out Arkillo's tongue and used him as an example so no one else would think of speaking out of term. Mongul quickly made himself at home on Daxam, surgically reattaching his arm and forcing the natives to build a statue in his honor. While posing for the statue and watching over its construction, Mongul was attacked by Sodam Yat, the Green Lantern hosting the Ion power. The two titans battled with Mongul having the upper hand. Yat attempted to unleash the full power of Ion but was only able to do so temporarily. The only other option was to remove his ring, which would lead to him dying from lead poisoning. He took off his ring anyway and shot into the sun, using his powers to turn Daxam's red sun yellow. The newly formed yellow sun's radiation gave the Daxamites incredible powers forcing Mongul and the Sinestro Corps to retreat to where Mongul thought they would make a better home. Mongul and the Corps traveled to Sinestro's home planet of Korugar. They quickly enslaved the inhabitants and Mongul saw it fit to rename the Sinestro Corps to the Mongul Corps. The Blackest Night Some time later, Sinestro himself showed up, claiming that any who harmed the people of Kurogar would pay in blood. He and Mongul began a vicious battle, in which it seemed many times that Mongul would be victorious, but the proud warlord was beaten when Sinestro revealed a failsafe mechanism in the yellow rings that he activated. Mongul was impaled with dozens of yellow constructs from his own rings but survived the attack. The Kurogarians looked on in total awe and stupor at their once greatest nemesis and fear, saving them. The rest of the Sinestro Corps. submitted to Sinestro gratefully. Instead of killing Mongul, and allowing him to become another Black Lantern, Sinestro promised to keep him trapped in eternal pain until after the Black Lanterns were dealt with, and then he would die. Powers & Ablities Powers Alien Physiology: Mongul possesses a unique physiology which affords him certain benefits. *''Superhuman Strength: Mongul is many times stronger than the average human being, and is even stronger than many members of his own race. *Superhuman Durability: Mongul's body is resistant to most forms of physical pressure. *Superhuman Stamina: Mongul can function under optimal conditions for an extended period of time without tiring. *Superhuman Speed'' *''Superhuman Agility'' *''Energy Projection: Mongul is capable of projecting extremely potent energy beams from their chest. *'Removable Limbs: With the additional power granted him by the six Qwardian Power Rings he acquired following the Sinestro Corps War, Mongul can detach his limbs and have them act independently. This is less an act of will, and more of a side effect of injuries he sustained while fighting the Green Lantern Corps on the Mercy planet. Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Mongul was trained since a very young age in personal combat. *Genius Level Intellect: Mongul designed and conceived his own species of parasite plants, known as the Black Mercy and the Golden Fury. *Leadership: Mongul rules Warworld through absolute strength, everyone under his command lives and dies by his decree. *Intimidation''': Mongul was previously a wielder of a Yellow Lantern Ring, thus possessing an overwhelming ability to inspire fear. Strength *Superhuman Weakness *None Known Trivia *When he left Marvel Comics, Jim Starlin still had numerous ideas to do with the character Thanos. But now with DC he then created Mongul and used these story ideas he had in mind. *The irony to this being that Thanos was created by Starlin as Marvel's answer to the New God, Darkseid, who also habits the DC universe as Mongul does. Notes *Mongul is the name of two fictional characters that appears in comic books published by DC Comics. The original Mongul first appeared in DC Comics Presents #27 (November 1980), and was created by writer Jim Starlin and artist Len Wein. The second Mongul, the son of the first, first appeared in Showcase '95 #8 and was created by Jeph Loeb. Mongul is a recurring villain to both Superman and Green Lantern Hal Jordan. *Mongul often uses a parasitic plant-based lifeform called the Black Mercy as a sort of weapon. This parasite has the ability to totally immerse a victim in a fantasy world. It does so simply by wrapping itself around the victim. These parasites have also demonstrated an unusual amount of durability at times, occasionally to the point where they appear to be nearly indestructible. *Since the aftermath of the Sinestro Corp War, Mongul II has obtained a Yellow Qwardian Power Ring, as such he now has all the powers that come with wielding such a weapon. At present he has six of these rings. *A teaser to Final Crisis had Mongul wielding not only a Sinestro Corps ring, but also a Green Lantern and holding a Red Lantern ring as well. Strangely the design on the Sinestro Corps ring resembles Sinestro's original yellow ring. See also *Mongul II/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Mongul_II *http://www.comicvine.com/mongul/29-12162/ Category:Former Sinestro Corps Members